1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for improving noise reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open-plan office configurations are popular due to the potential to foster a cooperative and interactive work environment. In addition, open-plan offices may allow overhead savings due to, for example, reduction in total office square-footage as compared to that required for enclosed offices and build-out cost savings though use of cubicles and partitions in lieu of walls.
However, such open-office configurations afford little sound isolation between individual desks and workstations, allowing conversations, office equipment, HVAC noise, etc. to reach workers at their desks. Such far-field noise (background sound and noise) can be especially problematic in situations where workers engage in telephone conversations at their open-plan work stations. Such far-field noise can be transmitted along with a worker's conversation, leading to poor communication and confidentiality concerns.
Desktop telephone systems have become a ubiquitous communications tool in a wide variety of offices and call centers. Such communication systems may include desktop video phones and desktop conferencing systems. Desktop systems typically support a variety of communication modes, such as via hand set, head set, or hands-free speaker phone. The speakerphone function of a desktop system is especially vulnerable to the far-field noise of an open-plan office environment.
Sophisticated telephones may incorporate various types of noise suppression. Most existing noise suppression approaches address stationary “background sound” (e.g., HVAC). Suppression of non-stationary “noise” (e.g., side conversations, music, door slam, street noise, keyboard typing, printers and copiers) is a much more challenging problem. Algorithms that address non-stationary noises are typically complicated, calculation intensive, and often result in distortion of the primary speech.
Systems and methods which enable control and reduction of both stationary and non-stationary noise with efficient audio signal processing and minimal equipment investment would significantly improve the audio experience of communications in open-plan office environments.